Kingdom Hearts: A New Beginning
by Raven and Angel
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy will face many new challenges to try and find King Mickey, Riku, and Kairi. Their hearts are set and they do not plan on giving up. Confidence burns in their hearts. Although they have no idea where they are they follow their heart
1. The Beginning of The Journey

Kingdom Hearts: A New Beginning

Author: Kaedae Kikai Mitsukai

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Journey

"_Kairi, I'll come back, I'll find a way to see you again, I'll find you, I promise…" I sighed._

_It's been so long since I've seen her beautiful face, her red hair, and her innocent eyes. I never forgot about those times with her._

_Yet everything has been so hard for Goofy, Donald, and I ever since we visited Castle Oblivion._

_It was so confusing there, I thought I loved Namine, but it was always Kairi, it was all a figment of my mind, just like Aerith said. _

_I finally got to see Riku, but it wasn't him. It was a totally different Riku than the one I always knew._

_I lost so many memories there, but some were still remembered, I'm glad I still remembered some things, but I still felt bad for being so harsh to Donald and Goofy when they didn't really do anything wrong._

_I'm glad things turned out okay, and I'm hoping Namine will be the one for Riku so I can be with the one I truly love, Kairi._

I felt a hard kick against my head and a bright light forcing my eyes to open. "Ow, Donald why do you have to kick so hard." The white duck glared at me. "Stop sleeping in Sora, we have to start taking things seriously. We need to find King Mickey and your friends too!"

The sun shimmered and I heard birds chirp. I looked around and saw Goofy still snoozing. "Why don't you wake up Goofy too? I'm not the only one sleeping in!"

I rubbed my eyes grouchily when I woke up in an uncomfortable way as I stretched my arms and began yawning. "Hey, Jiminy Cricket, do you have any idea where we are?"

The little cricket smiled at me. "Nope, after we got out of Castle Oblivion I guess we ended up here."

I groaned with confusion and anger. "How are we supposed to know where to find our friends?"

My yelling had woken up Goofy. "Gyahuk! Don't start thinkin' negative Sora, we'll find them somehow, if we give up now, we'll never find 'em."

"Well if we want to find them soon, we've gotta start soon." Donald said. Goofy said something as well. "Yeah, I really hope we can get to see King Mickey, gyahuk!"

I looked down and thought. They were so confident in our journey and I was just here moping around.

I can be such a fool sometimes. I don't know why I was the one to wield the keyblade when I felt like giving up sometimes. I should be seeing the positive things. I will find Kairi and Riku, I know I will. "Alright, let's start."

I looked up to see the positive side of life. The sky was a light blue, just like Kairi's eyes. The clouds were a pale white and the sun was golden yellow.

When I finally dropped down back to Earth I saw Goofy and Donald staring at me with curiosity. They asked me, "Are you ready Sora?"

I responded with as much confident I could give, "Yes."

The day was still starting but our journey was still to grow


	2. Arrival to the Vanishing City

Kingdom Hearts: A New Beginning

Author: Kaedae Kikai Mitsukai, a.k.a. Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Chapter 2: Arrival to the Vanishing City

"Where are we you guys?" I asked my friends around me.

We were walking through tall grass and passing many obstacles.

Donald replied to my question with annoyance. "How the heck should I know! Why don't you ask the grass all around us?"

I could sense that my white feathered friend was in a very bad mood.

Well who wouldn't be if you were in his situation? "Geez, I'm just asking Donald. You don't have to get all mad with me."

I felt chills running up my skin. Was it getting cold or was it something or someone getting ready to approach me?

I cautiously got ready to wield my keyblade if something would come near me.

Surprisingly I began to attack but I did not see who it was.

"HYAAA!" Silence had spread and after that first hit, I opened my eyes and saw Goofy right in front of me looking like he just got hit on the head by someone.

I gasped. "Who did this to you Goofy! Whoever it was I'll track them down and hit them back!"

Not even realizing it was me who had hurt him I began searching for anyone suspicious.

"Gee Sora you sure can hit hard without even realizing you're the victim." Goofy chuckled as he rubbed his head. I looked at him as if I was dense. After a few seconds it finally hit me.

"Oh sorry Goofy, man, how can I be so stupid." Donald started to say something. "Will you guys quit fooling around!"

Seeing Donald still in grumpy mood made me try and get serious. "Sorry." Goofy and I said.

Donald sighed. "Well don't get all happy, but I found a city near us while you guys were messing around. We can stay there for the time being."

Forgetting to act serious I jumped up.

"Really? This is great!" I spun around feeling like a little child.

"We can try to make a friend and they'll let us stay in their home for awhile and we can eat as much as we want! Cool, huh?"

I smiled at my friends as they looked at me.

Wait, where were my friends? "Donald? Goofy? Jiminy? Hello!"

The sun was setting and my friends were nowhere to be found.


	3. Unknown Reasons

Kingdom Hearts: A new Beginning

Author: Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

Chapter 3:

As I began searching for my friends, I realized that I was in an awkward city.

The moon was full and shining a silver gray and everything seemed to have a dark aura.

"What in the world? How did I get here, wasn't I surrounded by grass before?"

After talking to myself in confusion and bewilderedness I saw that someone was watching me.

"Welcome, I see you are new to this place. Shall I assist you?" Before I could say something the stranger had grabbed my hand gently leading me to wherever she was going.

The stranger wore an indigo cloak and her hair was long, dark silver. Her eyes were black.

We had stopped at a small café that was slightly lit with a dim light over it. We entered and I saw that Goofy and Donald were in the café.

"Hey, there you are! I was looking everywhere for you guys! Why did you just leave me like that?"

Goofy and Donald looked rather strange, as if they had no emotion in them. Donald began to speak in a monotone voice.

"What nonsense do you talk of; I had told you to follow us, Sora." Goofy spoke as well. "Indeed, Donald is correct, but enough of this, we will be leaving soon."

Sora looked at them like they were crazy. "What! But we just got here, and Donald, you said we'd stay here for a little until we knew where to go! What's the matter with you guys?"

It was also creepy once they spoke in unison, "Nothing is the matter."

The stranger stood silently as she watched. I looked at her and saw that she had been grinning.

After awhile she said something, "Your friend, Sora is right, you must stay, and our people are very generous to newcomers, but you must leave once the sun comes, I have my reasons."

Ignoring her grin, I started to talk, "Yeah, you see, there's nothing to worry about! They can help us out until sunrise!"

Donald nodded making his mind pretty quickly. "If you insist, Silvia."

I looked questioningly at the stranger known to be Silvia. "So you're called Silvia?" She did not say anything but nod in agreement.

"You must understand, we can only help you until sunrise." I raised a brow. "Sure, is it such a big deal?" Silvia just stared straight ahead then said, "Yes, it is."

_I finally decided to update, sorry for being gone from thanks for reading. Bye now. . I'll try to update as soon as I can, review and I'll update very soon._


End file.
